Harry Potter no quiere ser poderoso
by HayvesChun
Summary: Siempre le habían dicho que era poderoso. Nunca se lo había creído y siempre creía que Dumbledore exageraba cuando le decía que su poder aún no salía a la superficie. Cuando salió, lo único que quería era que volviese de donde sea que hubiese salido.
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fanfic en el mundo de Harry Potter así que siento si hay alguna incongruencia a la historia original además de las faltas ortográficas que pudiese haber.**

 **Es un Snarry y al principio de la historia Harry está en su quinto curso en Hogwarts pero la acción romántica comenzara cuando el ya tenga dieciséis años. Dumbledore es malvado y la historia puede ser victima de algunos clichés a lo largo de su escritura.**

 **Ya hay demasiados finales tristes en la vida real para que en la ficción sea igual**

 **Disfruten su lectura ^.^**

Harry Potter caminaba por los pasillos de forma rápida y constante, si alguien lo miraba pensaría que El-Niño-Que-Vivió tendría prisa por llegar a tiempo antes del toque de queda o algo por el estilo pero en realidad era por algo completamente diferente.

Harry aun no podía creer como el que creyó ser uno de los magos más buenos y poderosos del mundo mágico se convirtió en alguien tan manipulador y de una mente tan maligna, aun no era capaz de concebir lo que había logrado ver en el pensadero de Dumbledore y además como éste no lo había pillado curioseando en algo que no debía.

Harry estaba en el campo de Quidditch, como cada noche practicando un poco en solitario. La snitch tenía un hechizo iluminador para que Harry fuese capaz de verla. Harry sabia que Ron estaba molesto con él desde que empezó a bajar solo después de la cena, pero Harry quería este momento concretamente para eso. Para estar solo.

Había acabado de entrenar y de bajar de la escoba con la snitch en mano cuando sucedió. En un primer momento no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado distraído quitando el hechizo iluminador en la snitch pero cuando una gota roja cayó en una ala de la aún rebelde snitch se extrañó. Un momento después estaba agarrándose la cabeza mientras caía al suelo, victima de un profundo dolor y antes de que se diese cuenta estaba en la cabeza de Voldemort y lo que vio, fue completamente horrible, más que todas la cosas que había presenciado antes a causa de las visiones.

Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente para poder correr se dirigió sin pensar mucho al despacho de Dumbledore. Dijo la última contraseña que sabia, dando gracias a que no hubiese sido cambiada. Cuando entró, no había nadie excepto Fawkes dormitando en su percha quien no hizo caso a Harry.

Harry miró alrededor y decidió sentarse para esperar a que el director llegase para intentar confirmar sus sospechas, cuando ese momento se dio cuenta de que el pensadero de Dumbledore estaba a la vista, con varios frascos con recuerdos a su alrededor, algunos incluso caídos al suelo. Sabía que no debía, no podía repetir lo que hizo en su que había hecho hace unos meses pero tenía que confirmar que todo era una visión creada por Voldemort para confundirle.

Cuando salió del pensadero no sabia si hubiese sido mejor quedarse en la ignorancia.

Bajo rápidamente hacia las mazmorras intentando no cruzarse con nadie ya que no era muy normal ver a Harry Potter por esos lares e incluso era aun más raro para Harry, quien solo recordaba estar por aquí cuando él y Ron se trasformaron en Goyle y Crabbe para averiguar si Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin.

Antes de que se diese cuenta ya estaba delante de la puerta de las habitaciones privadas del profesor Snape. Tocó varias veces de forma rápida y sin coordinación a causa de su estado de nerviosismo.

Dos minutos después la puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre vestido completamente de negro arqueando una ceja de manera burlona.

\- Señor Potter, no tenemos pociones hasta el jueves y nuestras clases particulares son los sábados, me resulta interesante el por qué está molestando a solo cinco minutos del toque de queda.- Severus Snape habló de forma parsimonia pero con un toque burlesco e irónico. Antes de que se diese cuenta era empujado y un Harry Potter demasiado descarado entró en sus habitaciones privadas cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Se giró para ver fijamente a Snape, inútilmente intentando controlar las lágrimas que quería arrojar ya que segundos después un reguero estaba cubriendo sus mejillas.

Severus odiaba tales muestras de debilidad de una persona y siempre que veía a alguien llorando lo examinaba con una mueca despectiva y se iba rápidamente, pero en esta ocasión fue diferente.

\- Señor Potter , ¿se puede saber qué demonios le ocurre?- dijo sin saber exactamente qué hacer y sólo pudiendo mirarle fijamente hasta que Harry controló sus lágrimas y miró fijamente a los profundos ojos negros.

\- Profesor Snape, tenemos que irnos de aquí lo antes posible.- en ese mismo instante Severus comprendió que algo muy malo tenía que estar ocurriendo para que Potter quisiese irse de su antes calificado hogar.


	2. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ya que me dio muchos ánimos. Siento el retraso y disfruten.**

\- ¡Expelliarmus! - Harry movió su varita en un movimiento certero y lleno de experiencia pero aun así su contrincante con un solo movimiento esquivo el hechizo.

-¿Así pretendes defender tu vida, Potter? - una voz llena de repulsión contraatacó para en un simple movimiento de varita lanzar un hechizo - ¡Diffindo!

-¡Cállate de una vez! - Harry se movió en el último momento causando un corte superficial en su antebrazo.

\- ¡Locomotor Mortis!

\- ¡Salvio Hexia!

\- ¡Tarantallegra!

\- ¡Snape para esto! - Harry empezó a bailar a través de todo el salón mirando con odio cada vez que podía a su profesor de Pociones.

\- Si no eres capaz de esquivar un hechizo que utilizan los de primer año, ¿qué confianzas pueden tener en ti, Oh, Salvador del Mundo Mágica. - Snape miró con un deje de diversión como Potter bailaba a través de todo el salón.

\- Yo nunca quise esto y lo sabe, ahora quítemelo. - el ojiverde ya daba muestras de náuseas por los continuos giros que estaba dando y que le impedía mantener su mirada en Snape.

Este último ignorando a su alumno bailarín fue al mueble colocado al lado de su chimenea decorada con mármol negro con detalles en verde que en ese momento se mantenía apagada. Llegando al mueble, abrió la puerta para coger una botella de cristal y un vaso, echándose después un poco de whisky de fuego. Dejando la botella en su lugar caminó hacia su butaca favorita delante de la chimenea mientras tanto su alumno continuaba dando tumbos alrededor de la estancia.

\- Quítatelo tu mismo, con un Finite sería suficiente, pero como eres tan denso ni siquiera te has acordado - dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida.

Harry solo pudo mirarlo un momento antes de dar otro giro y agarrando con fuerza su varita y murmurar el hechizo recriminándose a él mismo por no haber pensado antes en eso. Cuando el hechizo por fin paro tuvo que sujetarse un momento a la pared mientras la habitación dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Sin mirar a su profesor se dirigió al mismo armario, pero esta vez sacando una cerveza de mantequilla con un hechizo de enfriamiento, que aunque Snape no quisiera admitirlo las tenía ahí para él, después se sentó en el sofá que había al lado de la butaca donde Snape estaba sentado.

\- Desde que empezamos los entrenamientos no hemos hablado de eso y creo que sería bueno porque ya sabes, es un insignificante detalle, pero no estamos a salvo en Hogwarts por si no te has acordado. - Harry gruñó lanzándole las últimas palabras que el mismo le había arrojado.

Había pasado exactamente dos meses y medio desde su bochornosa llorera delante de su odiado profesor de pociones que sorprendentemente no le había insultado, en la medida de lo posible, ni hechizado echándolo de sus aposentos. Solamente se le había quedado mirando hasta que había podido parar sus lágrimas y ofreciéndole asiento para que cuatro horas después saliese de allí con, increíblemente, una tregua.

Desde ese momento, sus clases de Oclumancia dieron un sorpréndete giro a mejor que les llevó a incluso alargar estas sesiones pero ahora incluyendo entrenamiento lo que conllevo al final una relación cordial y afable entre ellos que incluso podían llegar a tener conversaciones, eso sí, con los insultos debidamente en su sitio.

Snape le había dicho que dejarían todo tal cual por un tiempo hasta que él dijese que era el momento, eso había sido desde hace un tiempo y aún no había hecho nada.

Harry se estaba empezando a hartar, cuanto más tiempo pasado junto a Dumbledore o Umbrigde más molesto e irritable se ponía. Se quería ir de allí pero ya, pero Snape no le decía nada.

\- Aún no es el momento, no seas pesado, ya te dije que cuando llegase te lo diría. - dijo dando otro sorbo a su whisky.

\- Ya no aguanto más esto, ver como me mira y como maquina con su maligna mente me pone enfermo. - Harry fingió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo solo logrando que Snape encarnase una ceja en su dirección.

\- Eso me dijiste hace dos semanas y aún nada. - refunfuñó mientras arrancaba la etiqueta de su cerveza.

\- Deja de comportarte como un niño y vete de una vez a tu torre, ya hemos terminado por hoy. - Snape se levantó mientras Harry lo hacía a su vez resoplando y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Pues me llevo la cerveza, adiós. - agarró su capa de invisibilidad que estaba colgada en la puerta y poniéndosela, salio de los aposentos solo llegando a oír la pequeña risa que salió de los labios de Snape.

Mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las mazmorras pensaba como de raro era su relación ahora mismo. Hace nada no podían soportarse y ahora compartían bromas tan pequeñas pero significativas como estas, aún no habían llegado al límite de poder considerarse amigos pero poco a poco su relación avanzaba a esa dirección.

Llegó al cuadro de la Dama Gorda y diciendo silenciosamente la contraseña esta se abrió revelando la sala común, no había nadie y era normal siendo un domingo a la 1 de la mañana. Harry no dormía demasiado bien últimamente y solo conseguía dormir unas tres horas a lo mucho ya que desde la visión del padre de Ron solo llegaba a tener pesadillas y aunque las lecciones de Oclumancia estaban yendo francamente bien aun le daba algo de miedo lo que podía ocurrir. Además de que aprovechaba para hablar con Sirius a través del espejo* ya que al parecer este tampoco podía dormir muy bien y a Harry no le extrañaba después de todo el tiempo que había estado encerrado en Azkaban.

Se tiró en el sillón a la vez que encendía la chimenea y se terminaba la cerveza, recordando su último infantil comentario antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en nada más una sombra cayó encima de él sobresaltándolo y tirando la cerveza en sus pantalones y en la alfombra.

\- ¡Mierda! - Harry fijo su mirada en su atacante solo resoplando mientras apartaba a Crookshanks de un empujón. - Hermione debería encerrarte, gato del demonio. - masculló a la vez que lanzaba a sus ropas un hechizo. - ¡Targeo! - con un movimiento de su varita sus pantalones y alfombra ya estaban limpios, después de esto él dirigió una mirada al gato que estaba mirándolo que llevaba un objeto en su boca, cogiéndolo se dio cuenta de que era el espejo* que Sirius le había regalado en navidades.

\- Sirius Black. - momentos después apareció la cara de su padrino. - Hola, Sirius, ¿qué tal todo? - sujetando el espejo con una mano empiezo a acariciar a Crookshanks que conforme apoyo su cabeza en las rodillas de Harry.

\- Bastante bien, ¿cómo van las clases con Quejicus? - Sirius sonrió ampliamente al ver la mueca de diversión que su ahijado intentaba esconder.

\- No le llames así Sirius. - reprendió Harry mientras seguía acariciando a Crookshanks.

\- Pero si te encanta, no lo niegues. - Sirius rio sonoramente y el ojiverde no pudo evitar una pequeña risa. Le encantaba ver a Sirius tan alegre, sabía que seguía sufriendo bastante aunque estuviese fuera de Azkaban pero parecía que las conversaciones con Harry siempre le alegraban y a este también. Aunque solo fuera por él y Remus, Sirius intentaba con todas sus fuerzas seguir para adelante y ayudar en la guerra todo lo que podía, algo que Harry odiaba con todas sus fuerzas pues creía que Sirius ya tenía bastante con todo lo que le había pasado.

Siguieron hablando media hora más y cuando el reloj ya marcaba la una menos cuarto se despidieron, prometiéndose que hablarían en unos días.

Harry subió a su cuarto y haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a sus compañeros se puso el pijama y se tumbó en la cama.

Su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido, sorprendentemente rápido, fue en que instante su momento favorito de la semana eran sus entrenamientos con su profesor.

 ***En esta historia Harry sí abrió el regalo de Sirius y sí lo utiliza.**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2;

Harry amaba la tarta de melaza y en su opinión era uno de los mejores postres que pueden haberse inventado después del chocolate pero en ese momento en vez de querer comerse un trozo quería estamparlo en la cara llena de pecas de Ron.

– Harry deberías avisarnos cuando llegues de las detenciones con el grasiento de Snape, no me sorprendería que fuera de verdad un asqueroso murciélago que solo quiere beber tu sangre- dijo el pelirrojo sin notar como esas palabras sólo llegaban a molestar aún más a Harry.

El ojiverde es consciente de como antes el también pensaba de la misma manera que Ron y que puede que incluso insultase más a Snape pero ahora, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con él ya no es capaz de pensar de la misma manera. Es cierto que seguía siendo un amargado con un humor de lo más peculiar pero no era como Harry siempre se lo había imaginado.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de como había ignorado por completo a Ron y éste le miraba con una cara de indignación al ser consciente como su mejor amigo no le hacía caso alguno pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Hermione, que hasta ese momento había estado callada sentada a un lado con un libro entre manos de una se había levantado y empezado a gritar que llegarían tarde. Salieron de clase dirigiéndose hacia Historia de la Magia, Harry se alegró de este hecho ya que así podría dormir un poco más antes de ir a Pociones*, a ver si en esta ocasión podía hacer una poción en condiciones.

Además de que daba gracias a quien sea quien hiciera los horarios que no hubiesen puesto Gryffindor y Slytherin para Historia de la Magia porque sino seguro que con Malfoy y su pandilla no podría descansar ni un poquito.

Al llegar se sentó al final de la aula y en el momento en el que el Profesor Binns empezó con su discurso e interminable, echó la cabeza hacia atrás ignorando la mirada acusadora de Hermione y se durmió enseguida.

* * *

Severus no se consideraba una persona impaciente ni mucho menos, más bien una persona que quiere las cosas puntuales y en orden por eso cuando un legañoso Harry Potter entraba a su aula 10 minutos después de su comienzo no pudo evitar enfadarse. Si una clase tiene una hora sería por algo.

– Vaya Señor Potter, ya veo que su siesta se alargó demás, ¿no? -los demás alumnos sólo estaban atentos a su diatriba usual, por una parte los de Gryffindor miraban acusadoramente a Harry por los puntos que seguramente serían restados mientras que los de Slytherin sonreían abiertamente.

– Yo Señor verá...- Harry intentó hablar para ser callado rápidamente por una mirada negra fulminante y llena de disgusto al atreverse a interrumpirle.

– Cállese ahora, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.- Harry abrió la boca desmesuradamente por la injusticia cometida mientras que Severus sólo podía disfrutarlo de sobremanera.- Ahora siéntese y empiece con la poción que hay en la pizarra. No la estropicies más.

Harry sólo pudo mandarle una mirada llena de resentimiento mientras se sentaba a un lado de un enfadado Seamus que sólo le dio la espalda para seguir con su poción.

– Gracias por despertarme chicos.- dijo Harry mientras empezaba con la tarea e ignorando deliberadamente a Hermione y Ron, aunque supiese que es su culpa no podía evitar enfadarse, ahora ni siquiera eran capaces de avisarle y se iban dejándolo atrás y ellos en su mundo de besos y abrazos.

Suspirando, miró la pizarra e intentó hacer una poción decente.

* * *

Obviamente que no lo consiguió pero aún así estaba feliz de que hubiese explotado la poción como Neville y esperaba no conseguir un Troll.

Luego de que todas sus clases terminase y habiendo finalizado su comida, Harry lo único que quería era dormir otra vez pero dentro de dos horas tenía de nuevo clases con Snape y una gran tarea por hacer. Así que se dirigió a la sala común y empezó con el estúpido ensayo de DCAO que la asquerosa de Umbridge les había mandado hacer para mañana y encima de 30 cm de pergamino.

Cuando estaba mojando su pluma en la tinta sintió una sombra sentarse a su izquierda y mirando hacía arriba se encontró con Hermione con Ron a su espalda.

– Hola Harry, ¿podemos hablar?- el cabello de Hermione seguía tan alborotado como siempre aunque en esta ocasión intentase remediarlo en una recogiéndolo. Mirándola lo único que podía notar era inseguridad y un deje de orgullo, seguramente por verle haciendo la tarea tan temprano.

– Habla, nadie te lo impide.- dijo desinteresadamente mientras empezaba a escribir el titulo de su ensayo.

– Queremos disculparnos por no haberte despertado, creíamos que lo harías y bueno...la verdad es que no nos dimos cuenta.

– Sí compañero, sabes lo despistado que estoy y en ese momento Hermione estaba explicándome una cosa.- Ron se pasó la mano por su gran cabello rojo e intentado no sonrojarse por lo poco acostumbrado que estaba en esto de las disculpas.

Harry los miró seriamente antes de sonreír y decirse a si mismo que no pasaba nada y que era normal que quisieran estar juntos después de tantas negaciones por parte de los dos.

– Tranquilos chicos, sé que también es mi culpa por dormirme o incluso no poner una alarma.- ambos chicos sonrieron y se juntaron todos a empezar su asqueroso e insufrible ensayo.

* * *

Antes de que se diese cuenta ya estaba caminando rumbo a las mazmorras cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad y pensando en como se comportarían después de lo ocurrido esta mañana pero Harry tenía la certeza de que harían como que nada había ocurrido ya que desde que empezaron sus clases particulares casi nada del exterior había sido mencionado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de las habitaciones personales de Snape, dio unos golpecitos y esperó hasta que la puerta se abrió sigilosamente y mirando a su alrededor asegurándose de que no había nadie se metió en ellas cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Snape estaba sentado como siempre en su sillón pero estaba vez en la mesa de enfrente había una botella de cerveza de mantequilla mientras él tenía un vaso lleno de lo que seguramente sería Whisky de fuego.

– Señor Potter, que alegría que a estas clases sí llegue temprano.- dijo burlonamente.- Siéntese hoy tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

– Vaya por fin hablaremos de ese tema, ya me estaba impacientando.- dejó la capa en la manija de la puerta y dando saltitos llegó hasta el sillón y se dejo caer ocasionando un desagradable ruido por lo cual Snape le miró con una mueca.

– Sí, es lo que vamos hacer.- murmuro dando un sorbo a su copa.- Como sabrás ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que empezamos estás clases a raíz de lo que dijiste ver. Durante este tiempo he intentado recolectar la mayor información posible y mi única conclusión es que estás equivocado por completo.

Harry sólo pudo mirarle fijamente y con la boca abierta de asombro mientras que la cerveza estaba en su mano.

– ¡Cómo que equivocado! Pues claro que no, que tontería.- dejó la botella de nuevo en la mesa y se levantó del sillón con aire ofendido.

– Mira Potter, aunque al principio creí en esa ridícula visión suya después de mucha investigación creo que todo ha sido un estúpido ardid del Director.

– ¿Ardid? ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!- rojo de la furia Harry camino hasta su Profesor.- ¡Cómo va a ser un ardid que haya visto lo que vi y que además la cicatriz me doliese e incluso me sangrase!

– Es lo más lógico, Dumbledore nunca se dejaría sorprender de esa manera y mucho menos El Señor Oscuro, además de que no he podido encontrar evidencia de que Dumbledore esté tramando alguna cosa con el bastardo, además de que es algo absolutamente imposible.

Mientras Snape hablaba, Harry no podía creerse lo que escuchaba. Él sabia ahora como distinguir visiones reales de inducidas, puede que anteriormente no pero ahora sí y tenía muy claro que aquella visión no era inducida ni falsa.

– ¡A la mierda lo lógico!- gritó en la cara de Snape mientras éste sólo lo miraba ceñudo por su falta de respeto.-¡Sé lo que vi y eso no era falso!

– Mira Potter...creo que lo mejor sería que te calmases y vieses las cosas de otro modo.- intentó razonar Snape.- Seguro que Dumbledore inventó todo eso para que al final nos llevásemos bien y te enseñará Oclumancia correctamente además de...

– ¡No hay otro modo o verdad, estúpido murciélago grasiento!- soltó Harry exabrupto e interrumpiendo a su Profesor, segundos después su rostro mostró un autentico terror por lo dicho pero no se sentía arrepentido.

Snape lo miró fijamente y de repente se levantó y cogió a Harry de los cabellos y lo llevó a rastras hacia la puerta.

– ¡A mi no me vas a gritar o insultar niñato, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor y detención toda la semana después de la cena con Filch!- abrió bruscamente la puerta y le empujó afuera con fuerza haciéndole caer de culo al suelo, le tiró su capa a la cara antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo.

Harry se levantó enfadado y con ganas de golpear algo, cogiendo su capa se dirigió fuera de la mazmorras diciéndose que al final, Ron sí tenía razón sobre Snape.

* * *

Snape se volvió a sentar en su sillón y se bebió lo que quedaba en su copa de un solo trago.

El muchacho estaba en lo correcto diciendo eso, no era un ardid de Dumbledore ni mucho menos pero mientras menos supiese Harry de esto mejor.

Aunque por lo que veía, sería muy difícil convencerlo de lo contrarío. Puede que lo mejor fuese decirle la verdad sobre su visión pero no quería destruir la poca inocencia e ilusión que aún había en Potter.

No quería verle llorar como la primera vez al saber que una de las personas en las que más confiaba era sólo un viejo manipulador que vendería su vida como si no fuese nada a Voldemort sólo por el fin de la guerra y más poder del que ya tenía.

Sirviéndose otra copa, Severus miró hacia la chimenea preguntándose si lo mejor no sería contarle la verdad al chico y marchase de éste lugar infestado de traidores, si bien él también lo era de alguna forma. Pero no se podía comparar a lo que ocurría aquí.

Tomando una precipitada y estúpida decisión, Severus cogió los polvos flu y se dirigió al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Si iban a luchar contra los dos magos más poderosos del último siglo necesitaban la mayor ayuda posible. Aunque fuese una ayuda de lo más desagradable.

Pensó Severus sin ser consciente de que el tercer mago más poderoso y el único con el poder necesario, estaba más cerca de lo imaginado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Espero que os haya gustado y siento mucho la tardanza.**

 **Si veis algún error ortográfico o de la trama agradecería que me lo comentaseis. He pensado en responder los reviews por aquí, ¿qué decís?**

 *** En mi Bio encontrareis un link que os mandará a una página de wikia del quinto año en Hogwarts donde sale le horario de Harry.**


	4. Capítulo 3

¿Cómo narices había llegado a esta situación?

Se suponía que había decidido venir a aquella asquerosa casucha a intentar hablar sobre la situación y no a tener al lobo sarnoso de Lupin encima suyo intentando mantenerlo alejado del estúpido del chucho que además de no escucharle siquiera para empezar, nada más entrar aquí comenzó a atacarle repentinamente.

– ¡Lárgate de aquí Quejicus, nadie te ha invitado a está casa!

Sirius le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y repugnancia que fue enviada de vuelta con la misma intensidad por Severus. Sino fuera porque necesitaba la ayuda de estos patanes nunca habría puesto un sólo pie dentro de esta casucha.

– Ya veo que tu madurez intelectual nunca superará a la de un crío de 15 años.- dijo mientras se dirigía con toda su elegancia hasta un sillón, sentándose mientras ignoraba por completo la incredulidad de Sirius ante su descarada actitud.- Incluso apostaría mis más preciados ingredientes a que tu ahijado es más maduro que tú, que ya es decir demasiado.

Sirius, encabritado, intento ir hacía él siendo de nuevo parado por Remus que exasperado se dirigió a Severus.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó preocupado. Severus nunca pisaría esta casa sino fuera por algo verdaderamente preocupante.

– Fíjate que sí, he venido a hablar con vosotros sobre algo concerniente a Potter.- el animago, al escuchar el apellido de su ahijado se estuvo quieto y miro con sospecha hacia el Maestro de Pociones.

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Está Harry bien? - se soltó de Severus y se sentó en el sofá que había delante del sillón ocupado por Severus.- Ayer recibí una carta suya y no me pareció nada fuera de lo común.*1

– Por supuesto que no te iba a decir nada.- Severus bufó con un tinte de exasperación a la vez que cruzaba las piernas.- No quiere preocupar a su querido padrino al cual, sin venir al caso, la locura ha ocupado su mente.

Hacedme el favor de sentaros de una buena vez, no tengo todo el maldito día.

Sirius iba a volver a contestarle pero un apretón de Remus en su brazo hizo que se callará y fuese capaz de ser guiado al sofá situado delante del sillón donde estaba Severus.

– ¿Qué ocurre Snape? Como le hayas hecho algo a mi ahijado te juro que...- la oración de Sirius quedo inconclusa gracias al pisotón de Remus, quien se hizo a cargo de la conversación.

– No le hagas caso Severus, continúa por favor.- la voz suave y apacible de Remus calmo la sala que estuvo en silencio un minuto.

Severus en realidad no sabía como empezar la conversación, era un tema muy delicado y que podría ser de muy cuestionable fiabilidad viendo quien lo estaba contando pero el Maestro de Pociones no tenía tiempo para dudas de unos manipulados cegatas que no ven delante de sus narices, así que, Severus siendo tan directo como es no fue diferente en ésta ocasión.

– Parece ser, que Dumbledore quiere traicionarnos y junto a Voldemort hacerse el amo del Mundo Mágico algo sumamente estúpido en mi opinión ya que al ser los dos tan...psicotapas pues ambos querrían gobernar solos, por lo que su plan seguramente está en colaborar juntos un tiempo hasta que logren su objetivo y luego intentar matarse mutuamente.- dijo Severus de repente, sin parar ni un segundo para respirar la más mínima mota de aire. Cuando terminó volvió su mirada hacia los otros dos notando sus miradas de incredulidad.

El ojinegro, sin saber como, en unos pocos segundos después fue atacado por un loco.

– ¿¡Cómo te atreves a calumniar a Dumbledore?!- Sirius intentó abalanzarse de nuevo hacia él siendo parado por milésima ocasión por Remus.

Severus en ese momento fue consciente de que su reunión se alargaría por horas.

Maldita la hora en que decidió salvar a Potter.

Un día después de semejante pelea, Harry no tenía ninguna esperanza de que Snape fuera a volver a hablarle y mucho menos para tener una de sus reuniones así que en lugar de ir a su reunión como se suponía que tenía que ir ese domingo se quedó en la sala común haciendo el ensayo justamente de pociones que tenía que entregar ese lunes. Eran 40 cm de pergamino y sólo llevaba hasta la mitad, seguramente no le diese tiempo de terminarlo esa noche pero como al día siguiente había Historia de la Magia antes de Pociones podría terminarlo allí.

Cuando ya llevaba 10 cm más de su ensayo alguien se sentó delante suyo. Levantando la vista vio que solamente era Hermione así que sin darle importancia volvió a su ensayo.

– Hola Harry, veo que aún no has terminado tu ensayo.

Él solamente asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía metido de lleno en ello.

– ¿Hoy no vas a ir con Snape?- dijo cautelosamente. Harry negó con la cabeza pero dos segundos después la levantó bruscamente para ver con la boca abierta a Hermione quien sólo le sonrió inocentemente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Harry no les había dicho absolutamente nada sobre las clases que también tenía los domingos, sólo estaban enterados sobre las de los sábados así que su sorpresa estaba más que justificada.

– Vamos Harry, sabes que Ron está en tu misma habitación y que desaparezcas todos los domingos y luego aparezcas a altas horas de la noche cuando se supone que debes estar durmiendo pues al final es un poco evidente.- el ojiverde maldijo en su mente, pensado en como no había sido capaz de estar consciente de un dato como ese.- Al principio creímos que estabas viéndote como alguien a escondidas pero lo descartamos rápidamente.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- exclamó Harry sintiéndose un poco ofendido.- Soy perfectamente capaz de salir con alguien. *2

Suspirando mientras miraba la cielo Hermione fijo su mirada una vez más en él.

– Sabemos que eres completamente capaz de salir con alguien pero nos lo hubieras dicho, ¿verdad?- como Harry se quedó callado, Hermione sonrió y siguió hablando.- Así que pensamos en algo más y lo más factible es que tuvieses más clases con Snape, además la manera en que ahora no despotricas contra él es una prueba irrefutable de que ya os lleváis mejor.

Harry resopló, haciendo que un poco de su flequillo se levantase.*3 Segundos después respondió con una voz tanto cansada como sorprendida.

– A veces odio que me conozcáis tan bien.- como Hermione siguió mirándolo ya no aguantó más y lo soltó.- Bien sí, tenéis razón. Estaba teniendo clases extra con Snape pero eso ya se acabó.

– ¿Y eso?.- pregunto ella extrañada.- Si parecía que ya os llevabais mejor, ¿qué ha pasado?

Harry no quería involucrarlos en esto, no quería meterlos en algo así y que estuviesen en más peligro de lo que ya lo estaban así sólo les diría una parte de la verdad.

– Peleamos, nos dijimos cosas que no debíamos e incluso me dio una semana de detención con Filch.- se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hermione.- Ahora mismo debería estar allí pero como pasó eso no creo que…

Antes de que pudiese continuar, contundentes golpes se oyeron a través del cuadro de la Dama Gorda mientras esta gritaba por todo alto lo descarado que era hacer algo como eso.

Sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando, un alumno que estaba más cerca del cuadro se acercó y lo abrió dejando escapar un grito de susto al tener de repente la cara de Snape a menos de 30 cm.

Desechando al niño con una mirada punzante buscó por toda la sala hasta que sus ojos pararon en un Harry boquiabierto.

– Señor Potter, si fuese tan amable de levantar su culo y venir conmigo.- dijo mientras señalaba hacia el pasillo de atrás.- El Director Dumbledore le llama.

Sin palabra alguna, Harry se levantó y guardo con rapidez su ensayo y sus útiles. La tinta en el ensayo había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para secarse mientras él había estado hablando con Hermione.

Dándole a Hermione una mirada en blanco se dirigió a la puerta y siguió a Snape. Ninguno dijo nada durante un rato pero Harry, al ser el impaciente chico que era no aguantó más.

– ¿En serio Dumbledore me ha llamado?

Snape resopló y le dirigió una mirada llena de incredulidad.

– Por supuesto que no. He tenido que venir a buscarte porque tú, cabeza hueca, no has venido a nuestra reunión.

– Creí que después de nuestra pelea ya no querías, además si dices que mis afirmaciones de Dumbledore son falsas, ¿qué sentido tiene que sigamos haciéndolas?.

En esta ocasión Snape debía concederle un punto a Potter ya que en parte tenía razón pero aún así después de haber hablado con el par de chuchos ayer tenía claro que lo más recomendable era decirle la verdad.

El Maestro de Pociones lo único que quería hacer era proteger a Potter pero después de la charla de ayer con Black y Lupin estaba claro lo que debían hacer de ahora en adelante, aunque no fuera lo que Snape quería.

Sin contestarle a Potter siguió caminando hasta que llegaron a sus aposentos y asegurándose de que no había ojos ni odios cotillas entraron.

Snape se giró hacia Harry y poniéndole una mano en el hombro le dijo con la voz más firme que pudo:

– Ahora mismo nos vamos a Grimmauld Place a continuar tu entrenamiento, pero debes saber que lo que has hecho hasta ahora conmigo no se comparará en absoluto con él que estás a punto de recibir.

Harry le miró con los ojos como platos, tanto por el contacto físico que el mismo Snape había iniciado como por la noticia. No se esperaba ni una cosa ni otra.

Sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada más se dirigieron hacia la chimenea, con la mano de Severus aún en su hombro.

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, gracias a todos los que han venido nuevos y aún más a los que siguen por aquí. He tenido un bloqueo enorme con esta historia pero parece ser que por fin he salido de él. Espero que os guste este capítulo y os traeré el siguiente lo más pronto posible.**

 ***1 Aunque Harry y Sirius se puedan comunicar por el espejo también suelen hacerlo de vez en cuando por carta, para no levantar sospechas.**

 ***2 Sí, aquí Harry no se ha besado aún con Cho y la verdad no creo que pase. :)**

 ***3 Si sois de los que se imaginan a los personajes como en la película, aquí Harry tiene el cabello como en El Cáliz de Fuego. Más que nada porque me encanta como le queda el pelo largo y para mi el que tiene en La Orden del Fénix, que es donde se desarrolla este libro, no me gusta nada.**


End file.
